Chapter 1: Last Day of School pt2
by isabella-rebecca
Summary: This is like after school lets out for Isabella and Rebecca...and they're waiting for Duncan and David. Read Profile for mroe info


_After about an hour of sitting in the class listening to the teacher lecture about the fascinating life cycle of the amoeba, it was at last lunchtime, and finally they could go home._

"_I'm so glad Mom agreed to pick us up after lunch," said Rebecca. "I never want that to happen again. I can't wait to be home schooled."_

"_And at least the classes will be interesting," said Isabella. "There won't be a boring moment, not with Joe, Nick and Kevin in our class. And Mom and Dad will give us breaks, at the very least." _

_They stepped outside into the school cafeteria, which didn't have as many students as they had been expecting. Luckily._

"_Where are David and Duncan?" asked Rebecca. "I don't see them anywhere."_

"_They're right there," said Isabella, pointing them out. _

"_Oh, HI!" said Rebecca loudly, waving. Isabella slapped herself in the forehead, and she knew what would happen next._

_Every person in the room turned and looked at them for at least five seconds before they started screaming._

"_OH MY GOD, ISABELLA AND REBECCA JONAS!!"_

"_Dude, you guys are AWESOME!"_

"_Your brothers are SO hot--!"_

"_Isabella, I love you!"_

"_Rebecca, you're amazing!"_

"_You just had to be stupid," said Isabella, groaning as she signed at least the fortieth autograph that day. _

_About ten minutes later, everyone subsided and Isabella and Rebecca finally made their way to where Duncan and David were sitting._

"_This is getting to be more trouble than it's worth," said Isabella, collapsing into a chair. _

"_People are just insane," said Rebecca. "They treat us like we're gods, or something."_

"_Goddesses," Isabella corrected with a laugh._

"_Oh, don't let it bug you," said David. _

"_Yeah, it __will _be worth it after you start meeting all these other famous celebrities and getting free stuff and….stuff," said Duncan.

"I guess," Rebecca said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"But they'll only give us free stuff because they want us to advertise for them, and what not," Isabella said. 

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked David, changing the subject.

"Dinner," said Isabella.

"Then a movie," finished Rebecca.

"Where to for dinner?" Duncan wanted to know.

"How about….a restaurant?" Rebecca suggested.

"Oh, yeah, and then a theater for the movie!" Isabella exclaimed. "You're genius, Becky."

She smiled smugly. "Yeah, I know."

After lunch, the four of them picked up their things and David and Duncan walked them to the office.

"We'll see you guys tonight," said Duncan.

"What are you doing after school?" asked Isabella.

"We're going to the arcade with a couple of friends," said David. "You can meet us there around two-thirty, if you'd like."

Rebecca opened her mouth enthusiastically, but Isabella shook her head. "Remember, Becky, we promised we'd rehearse? The tour is in FOUR DAYS." 

"Oh, right," said Rebecca sadly.

"If you need to rehearse," said Duncan, "we can go out some other night instead….?"

"Oh, no," said Isabella. "The date's at seven, and we'll finish rehearsal long before then. Don't worry about it. So tonight."

"Tonight," David repeated, giving Rebecca a hug, as did Duncan to Isabella.

"This date's going to be so much fun!" said Rebecca excitedly as she watched them walk away, then turned to open the door. "I can't wait."

"Yeah," said Isabella. "Neither can I." She approached the secretary, Ms. Dawson, and handed her the note Denise had given them this morning.

"How do Joe, Nick and Kevin take it all so lightly?" Rebecca wondered aloud. "The fans, I mean."

"We take it fine too, I think," said Isabella. "I mean, at least a hundred autographs today, and we didn't kill anybody."

"But, they _love_ their fans," said Rebecca. "Almost as much as they love us."

"We would too," said Isabella. "Rather, the ones that don't tackle us everywhere we go. And I don't think they've ever been through a day like this before. They didn't go to a public school after they became the Jonas Brothers. Oh, and they could NEVER love anyone as much as us. I mean, where have you been all day? We're awesome." Isabella returned Ms. Dawson's smile, and took the excuse pass from her to be dismissed early. "Thank you."

"Have fun on tour, girls," said Ms. Dawson, "and please, if you get the chance, come back and visit, won't you?"

"Of course," said Isabella, and she and Rebecca left the office. 

"I guess you're right…again," said Rebecca quietly. She and Isabella left the school and started to walk home. They remained silent until finally they turned down their street and made it to their house.

Isabella took her house key out of her purse and unlocked the door. "We're home," she called, stepping into the foyer.

"How was school?" asked Denise, coming to hug them.

"Only a little crazy," said Rebecca sarcastically, setting her bag down next to Isabella's under the coat rack. "Some girl wanted to know if she could have my lip gloss. And these guys kept checking us out. It was creepy." 

Isabella, who had been in the process of reading a text from Joe on her phone, nodded. "More like a lot crazy. We got mobbed literally everywhere we went. But on the upside, we have dates tonight."

"Well, that's nice," said Denise. "I hope you have fun."

"Oh, we will," said Rebecca. 

"Come on, Becky, Joe wants us in the music room," said Isabella, closing her phone. "I'm going to get my guitar, and I'll meet you there."

Isabella hurried up to her room, where she grabbed her most prized possession, the sparkly purple electric guitar Joe, Nick and Kevin gave her for her twelfth birthday when she and Rebecca joined the band. It remained, to this day almost three years later, in pristine condition.

She brought it down to the basement, which served as a game room, workout room, and music room. "Hiya guys," she said, joining them. 

"Hey, Bella, how was school?" asked Joe, who was sitting at the keyboard, tuning his guitar.

"Interesting…," said Isabella, handing him her guitar to tune as well.

"Those guys….they're all stupid," added Rebecca.

"What guys?" asked Kevin. 

"The stupid ones," Rebecca said. "Everywhere we went they kept checking us out."

"Really? And who are these guys?" Kevin wanted to know.

"It's not a big deal," Isabella said. "Anyway, they'll probably be calling Rebecca sometime tonight, so get in the zone and give them a piece of your mind then."

Kevin looked at Rebecca. "You gave them your number?"

"No," said Isabella. "I did." 

Joe laughed. "Why?" 

"Because I didn't feel like giving them mine."

Kevin shook his head.

"Sooo did you miss us all day?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh, definitely," said Joe sarcastically. "We missed you and your brain for sure."

"Because there's so much of it to miss," Isabella muttered.

"Moving on," Kevin said when he was through laughing. "What song should we do first?"

"Let's do SOS," said Joe.

"I call tambourine!" shouted Rebecca.

"Bella, can you do the drums?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, taking her guitar back from Joe and putting it on a stand. She said behind the drum set. Nick handed her the drumsticks.

"I'm going to use your pretty purple guitar," said Nick.

"Um, go for it," said Isabella. Nick laughed, and picked it up from where she set it down seconds before..

"Alright, go," said Joe to Kevin, who started playing guitar, and Isabella, who started the drums.

They ran through that song, Rebecca happily on the tambourine.

"Let's do Inseparable," said Rebecca, a few seconds later.

"You don't have a part in that song," Isabella reminded her. 

"I know," said Rebecca. "But I like it."

They played through three more songs, until Joe said they were done for the day.

"Good job, Belle," he said, giving her a high five.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Rebecca. "It's already five thirty, I only have an hour and a half till our date"

"Oh, Becky," said Isabella. "We're just going to eat and then the movies. This isn't the, MTV Music Awards or something, what's wrong with what you're wearing?" 

"I don't know," replied Rebecca, hurrying up the stairs. "But I know there's something!"

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Isabella stood there for a few seconds.

"You don't need to get ready anymore, right, Bella?" asked Joe.

Isabella, who was picking up her guitar, glanced down at herself. "No, I think I look fine, why?"

"Because we're playing Rock Band," Kevin told her. 

"We are? I mean, we are!" said Isabella. "I call the guitar. Just let me put mine away."

"Well, actually, I was going to play guitar," said Nick.

"Sorry, Mr. President," said Isabella. "I have dibs."

"But you just called me President," said Nick, confused, "so--"

Isabella put her guitar down calmly. "Well, I'm the vice president. And the vice president takes over in the off chance something happens to the president, so…." She tackled Nick to the ground.

"Good move," said Joe with a laugh. "And all for the position of guitar player? Niiice."

They wrestled around for a bit, Nick holding back of course, until at last Kevin spoke up.

"I think Bella's got it in the bag, Nick, sorry."

They stood up. "I could have totally gotten you if you weren't a girl….and my little sister," said Nick.

"Oh please, excuses, excuses," said Isabella. "You were only holding back because you wanted me to win all along, I mean, seriously, we've fought before and nothing's ever made a difference to you."

"Probably," said Nick sheepishly.

"Now I'll go put this away," said Isabella again, taking her guitar, "and I'll meet you back here in one minute and six seconds."

"I'll be counting," said Joe, "and if it's a second over that, you're going down."

"Is that a threat?" asked Isabella, and she and Joe stared each other down. "Because I'm willing to take you up on that."

Joe just laughed. "If you wrestle me, too, trust me, Belle, I _will _give it my all. Nick just loves you, so he wouldn't actually hurt you."

"Oh, fine," said Isabella. "I guess you don't love me then, since you _would_ actually hurt me."

"I didn't say--"

"No, no," Isabella cut him off. " Don't let me bother you, the sister whom you don't love."

"I still didn't--"

"Hey hey, you're still talking to me," said Isabella, "and I don't believe you hugged me and asked for forgiveness?"

Joe rolled his eyes, but smiled, and embraced her. "_Sorry_, Bella."

She laughed. "I forgive you, brother dearest. Now start the timer."

Joe glanced at the clock on the wall. "It sounds like a lot of work to count to sixty-six, so when that hand gets on the twelve, you're off, Bella."

She turned to it. The hand was only one the five.

"So what am I going to get out of this if I do make it back before then? Or after," she added.

"I don't know yet, we'll have to wait for the outcome."

Isabella just shook her head, and when the second hand finally reached the twelve, she bolted out of there.

Although there really was no need to run; after all, her bedroom was only up two flights of stairs and just down the hall. So she made it there quick enough, and put the guitar back in its usual spot.

"Hey Bella, which shirt--"

"Can't talk right now, sorry," said Isabella, and hurried right back downstairs.

"Whew. You're a lucky one, squirt," Joe said when she reappeared in the TV room. "One more second and I might not have had a little sister anymore."

"Like you would have done anything to me," Isabella said. "The most you could have done to an amazing person like me was unwillingly wrestle like Nick and I just did."

"Yeah, I know," Joe said matter-of-factly. "But hey, there will be times when I won't fight you unwillingly and I will _not _hold back."

"Of course," said Isabella, giggling. "However I must admit that I am glad I have brothers like you. I could have ended up as one of those girls who has to treat her brother like a god to get respect. And not even respect. Just acknowledgement."

"Yeah, well, our whole foundation for this family is being close," said Kevin, "or we wouldn't be where we are right now."

"I don't care how close we are," Isabella said. "That's not going to stop me from kicking your butt in this game. Give it all you got!"

Rebecca was in a whirl. She looked through hers and Isabella's clothes at least three times in the past ten minutes and still didn't know the perfect thing to wear on the date. And there were so many good clothes to choose from.

After another five minutes of staring at the endless amount of clothes hanging in the closet, she finally settled for a long top with pink, green, and white hearts on it, white leggings, and pink flip-flops. She brought those clothes into her bathroom with her to take a shower.

Standing in the mirror and looking the outfit up and down when she was done, it gained her own approval, but she was worried whether or not it would earn David's. Even though Rebecca had worn this shirt before in front of him and he said he'd liked it, she couldn't help but be anxious.

Rebecca turned around and looked at the room. It wasn't as messy as this morning, but she figured she would tidy up a bit. And her idea of tidying up was throwing all the clothes she saw everywhere into the hamper.

_What Bella doesn't know won't hurt her, _thought Rebecca, and then went to do her hair.

"Aughhhh, this is a hard song," said Isabella, her fingers in a flurry along the fret board and her hand strumming up and down like crazy.

"You wanted the guitar," Nick reminded her, as he played the drums equally as fast.

"Shut up, boss," said Isabella, frustrated at the speed of the song. "You could've picked any song, but no, let's pick the one the helpless sister _almost _can't do!"

"Is this all instrumental or what?" Joe asked, leaning against the arm of Nick's chair, holding the microphone and looking dazed.

"I don't know, but my hand is getting tired," said Isabella, lifting the neck of the guitar to go into overdrive. 

"You're doing awesome, Bella, don't give up now!" said Kevin, who was playing bass, and had it easy with several elongated and repeated notes.

"Shut up, you over there, with your….easy part!" Isabella said, almost out of breath. "Oh my Jonas, this never ends."

Joe laughed. "Did you just say 'oh my Jonas'?"

"Sure enough," said Isabella, and looked up at the TV screen with relief as the song came to an end. "I dunno, it just came to me, and people say it. Haha, like you're the greatest deity of them all." She strummed the last note, and collapsed to the floor. 

"That's us, the best," said Joe conceitedly, flipping his hair in a divine way.

"Of course you are," said Isabella, taking the guitar off her shoulders and putting it on the floor beside her. "Okay, remind me NEVER to do that song on Expert again. EVER."

"But you were good at it, Belle, look, you got ninety-eight percent of the notes," Kevin said, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah." Isabella closed her eyes. "I think that's enough Rock Band for today….and the week….and forever."

"You're right," said Joe. "And look, it's already quarter to seven."

Isabella looked at Nick. "Still want to be guitar?"

Nick laughed. "No, I probably wouldn't have been able to do that. I haven't got good hand-eye coordination, so I couldn't have read notes that fast."

"Yet your favorite sport is baseball," said Isabella. She got up and helped put everything back.

"That's….different," said Nick. "They don't pelt balls at you at lightning speed,"

"That would be funny," said Joe. "Watching a game would just consist of people dodging for their lives on the field, that would be awesome."

"Now what was my prize for getting back not a second too late?" Isabella wanted to know.

"That song," Joe said jokingly. "No, um….another hug?"

Isabella stepped into his outstretched arms. "Oh, please, Joe, I could just ask you for one of these and you'd give it to me, without complaining."

"That's what you think," Joe said, hugging her tightly.

"No, my friend, that's what I know," Isabella replied. They pulled apart.

"Yeah, I know it too," said Joe. "Now, uh, where are you and this Duncan guy going on a date? Will there be parental supervision?"

"Oh, shut up, Joe," said Isabella, sticking up her ring finger on her left hand and waving her purity ring at him. 

"I'm kidding, Bella," said Joe, putting an arm around her as they walked up the stairs. "You're my baby sister, I have to watch out for you."

"I'm not a baby," Isabella pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Joe told her as they entered the living room. 

"Of course I do," said Isabella, "but I promise you, we're only going to dinner and a movie, and that strictly ALL."

"Hey Bella," said Rebecca, who had come into the room at that moment. "How does this look?" 

Isabella looked over her shoulder at her. "That's the same outfit I wore, like, last week." 

"So it's good then?" Rebecca said, twirling on the spot. "Okay."

"You looked fine before, Becky," said Kevin.

"And they already asked you out, so there's really no need to impress them further," said Joe.

"Aww, whatever, I don't care," said Rebecca. "I'm just nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about," said Isabella. "They're our _best friends_, we've gone to the movies with them before."

"But that was always with a group of people, aaaaand we've never been to dinner. Alone," Rebecca said.

Isabella sighed. "You're only freaking out because you THINK this is something getting all worked up over," she said. "Just chill, Becky, it'll be fine."

Rebecca didn't look any calmer after that little pep talk. "Well, I'm going to….feed the cat," she said, and hurried out of the room.

Everyone looked at each other. "She's lost it," said Isabella.

"How?" Nick asked curiously.

"We don't _have _a cat," replied Isabella, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, look, Belle, it's two minutes to seven," said Joe, gesturing toward the clock. "You're sure you're not the least bit nervous?"

"Not nervous, but worried," said Isabella, in a helpless sort of way, nodding in the direction Rebecca had left the room. "But you need to relax too, chief, I'll be fine."

"Let's wait outside," said Rebecca, coming back into the room, looking like she was going to be sick. She went right out the front door again without waiting for Isabella.

"Have fun," said Joe, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Good luck," said Kevin, also hugging her.

"You'll need it," Nick finished as she put her arms around him. She lifted her head at that. "I….uh….meant with Rebecca," he said quickly. Isabella just smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," she said, and walked to the front door, where she grabbed her jacket and picked up her purse where she'd left it after school, and left the house.

"I hope this goes well," said Rebecca sort of frantically. "Best friends since grade school, what if this _doesn't_ go well?"

Isabella, who was sitting on the swing, sighed. "Look, it WON'T go well if that's the attitude you're going to keep all night. Re_lax. Nothing will go wrong."_

_Rebecca kept glancing at her phone. "It's already 7:05, Bella, what if they don't show up?"_

_Isabella never considered that possibility, but didn't let it show. "It's only been five minutes, Rebecca." _

_Another five minutes passed. "They're late," Rebecca said. "I'm calling them."_


End file.
